Safety in the Arms of a Killer
by Unimaginable Possibilities
Summary: This is told in both Viktor's and Selene's POV about the night Selene's family was murdered, when Viktor spared/'rescued' an unsuspecting Selene form her own death. Rated T for slight gore, not much. Oneshot.


After watching both Underworlds, I decided to go more into depth with the night of the murder of Selene's family. What must have gone through Viktor's mind when he first saw into the face of the woman whom reminded him so much of his beloved Sonja? What must have Selene gone through to instantly trust such a figure suddenly appearing in her life? This is my take.

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld, nor will I make a profit from writing this story.

* * *

**Safety in the Arms of a Killer**

Viktor knew that once the task of building the prison for that miserable Lycan, William, was finished, no one but he may know its location. Of course, this meant that everyone who helped construct the holding cell – whether they knew what they were building or not – and even those who were too little to know exactly what was going on, all had to die. Everyone who knew of its location; and frankly, Viktor had no problem with the outcome. More blood for him was always good in his mind, especially human blood. Besides, he couldn't very well have anyone tell Marcus through their blood memories where his brother lay, could he? No, indeed.

He led a small group of Vampires, only ones he trusted immensely, to clean up any necessary details while he carried out the killings of everyone involved, which were going exceedingly well. Slipping from house to house with infinite discretion was what Vampires were born – well, _re_born – to succeed in best. How else could they and their particular style of killing pass through the many centuries unnoticed by humans?

At last the final house was in view, the one in which the prison was concealed underground. He let his group dispatch the livestock and horses, but the man walking toward them to investigate the distress of his animals, _his_ enticing crimson liquid was all for Viktor, as well as the rest of the unsuspecting family.

He ordered the Vampires to keep to the woods, in case any of the family were to look out the windows towards the stable, while he made his way into the house. His mouth was practically watering from all the sweet scents of human blood wafting throughout the rooms and could hardly wait to sink his teeth into his naïve victims. But as he crept into the first room and carefully drew back the bedcovers from the young woman's sleeping form, he stopped short.

"Sonja?" he whispered. But, no. It was impossible. This girl wasn't a Vampire, and his dear Sonja was never to open her eyes again. Besides, there were more than a few differences in the girl's face in comparison to Sonja's. Yet, there were many similarities. He stood watching the girl sleep, the ache of losing his precious daughter renewed in his chest.

Perhaps he didn't have to kill this one. She would constantly be under his watchful gaze, and with him being her guardian, no one would dare to touch her.

Although, he would need a deceptive account of tonight's events – for her family still had to die – to tell the girl if she was ever going to view him in a cordial light. And then an idea for such a story came to him as he thought of the creature her family labored to conceal: the Lycans.

The Lycans were a vicious breed and were the perfect explanation for the execution of her family. And if the Lycans were to blame, perhaps he didn't have to stifle his victim's screams.

Yes, turning her seemed like a much more satisfying arrangement than her death, he thought, as he crept to the next room.

… … … … …

Screams filled the night, waking Selene from her slumber. Confusion and fear soon grasped her as she quickly left her bed. Her throat felt tight. Those were her mother's and sister's screams that were so hastily silenced. Tiny pinpricks stabbed at her eyes, making hot salty tears cascade down her cheeks.

She stood at her door, her terror hardly permitting her to breathe, and grasped the handle to fling open the door. She needed to get to her nieces' room. Whatever was out there couldn't possibly be allowed to – but their screams soon joined the others. Selene couldn't move. Her heart sank to her stomach. What could possibly be so vicious to attack two little six year old girls? Was she to die next?

Selene wrenched open her door and sprinted towards the stable to seek out her father, somehow knowing he had met the same fate as the rest of her family, yet still insistent in seeing him. She had to know for sure that nothing could be done. The feeling of the cool wind rushing past her damp face brought a shiver through her, or perhaps it was the abnormal quiet surrounding the usually animated stable. Once inside, she barred the latch to the stable door, though her senses told her it wouldn't hold, and turned in search of her father. Her eyes took in the mangled horses, but it was the blood soaked body among the animal parts that held her gaze.

"Father," she said, barely above a whisper. "No!" Selene threw herself over the body and wept, her mind still not fully comprehending her family's deaths, though her heart could scarcely beat.

The stable door soon burst open with a deafening _crash_. Selene barely took notice. Then a somber voice behind her spoke.

"They've gone."

She spun around to look into ice blue eyes in a pale fatherly face, her own dark eyes glistening from her unrelenting tears. "There, there, my child," he continued gently, holding out his arms. Selene, distraught from her family's massacre, crept to him and rested her head against his shoulder. He brought his strong arms around her, encasing her frail form in a much needed embrace.

"You are safe now," he assured her.

And she believed him.

* * *

Comments would be appreciated. :)


End file.
